Uno sguardo oltre l'obiettivo
by Manuhikari
Summary: Sembrava non esserci nulla di giusto in quella storia, tutti contro di lui, contro di loro; sembrava fossero stati condannati a morte; erano evitati come la peste...eppure erano felici
1. Chapter 1

_Uno sguardo oltre l'obiettivo_

_By Manu_Hikari_

1st Click!

Un ragazzo alto e moro, dai profondi occhi blu oceano fece rimbalzare il pallone da basket sul pavimento della palestra, sulla linea bianca a bordo campo, uno schioccante rimbombo riempì la struttura, mettendo chiaramente in evidenza il fatto che fosse solo e che, a quell'ora del mattino, gli spalti fossero assolutamente privi di tutti quegli spettatori ululanti che li riempivano durante gli allenamenti pomeridiani. Compiendo complicate evoluzioni e giocando la palla con le mani, l'atleta scattò sul parquet lucido, unendo al rimbombo della sfera, il secco fischio provocato dall'attrito fra la gomma delle scarpe e il legno del pavimento. Al limite dell'area da tre punti, il ragazzo sollevò la palla, portandola all'altezza della testa, fletté le ginocchia, tracciando, contemporaneamente, un arco immaginario con le mani e, saltando, tirò a canestro. La sfera rossa indugiò qualche secondo sull'anello, poi entrò. La mano del tiratore si chiuse in un pugno in segno di vittoria. Sul suo volto un sorriso di soddisfazione. La tensione che provava nell'istante in cui il pallone si staccava dalle sue mani era assolutamente indescrivibile, l'adrenalina rifluiva lungo tutto il suo corpo provocandogli strani fremiti alla spina dorsale. Adorava quella sensazione; era come una droga, non poteva farne a meno. A pensarci bene, riteneva fosse l'unica cosa che lo rendeva felice.

Riprese a giocare, gli piaceva molto fare due tiri al mattino presto, prima delle lezioni, si caricava in visto dei tediosi monologhi che i prof avrebbero tenuto di li a qualche minuto. E lui, mezzo assopito da quelli che gli sarebbero sembrati flebili sussurri in lontananza rispetto agli assordanti rimbombi di una palla rimbalzante sul parquet lucido di una palestra tanto grande quanto vuota, e dal rilassante mordicchiare la matita consunta, si sarebbe distratto, spiando, di volta in volta, il cortile fuori della finestra, sospirando e desiderando essere dappertutto, fuorché lì, a tormentarsi e arrovellarsi il cervello su problemi che a detta di tutti- e cominciava a sospettare davvero di essere paranoico- erano inesistenti; infondo abitava in un quartiere lussuoso, aveva una famiglia benestante, suo padre, _che tra l'altro se ne fregava di lui e dei suoi sogni_, era un grande imprenditore, aveva tanti amici, _strambi, ma che almeno gli tiravano un po' su il morale,_ e…e…

«Hisa! » Esclamò una voce suadente alle sue spalle inducendolo a voltarsi. «Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui » _e una fidanzata che non sapeva se amava o no._ La sensuale figura di una ragazza venne avanti nella penombra della palestra, avvicinandosi al moretto. Aveva dei lunghissimi capelli biondi, liscissimi, e grandi occhi castani, un bellissimo corpo affusolato, messo in risalto dalle gambe slanciate, morbido nei movimenti. Tutto questo lo lasciava impassibile. L'aveva trovata irresistibile all'inizio, incredibilmente sexy, ma dopo un paio di mesi non c'era più nulla da scoprire, in lei.

«A-aruna…» Mormorò il ragazzo.

La ragazza gli accarezzò i pettorali e le spalle, avvertendo chiaramente la tensione dei muscoli sotto le dita, poi gli mise una mano dietro la testa, attirandolo a se. «Aruna! » Cercò di obiettare lui «Sono tutto sudato! »

Aruna gli sorrise con fare sensuale «Mi piace di più così…» E unì le sue labbra a quelle di Hisashi, cercando la sua lingua. Il ragazzo si fece trascinare dalla passione di lei e prese ad accarezzarle i fianchi morbidi e il sedere rotondo, mentre rispondeva al bacio, carezzandole avidamente la lingua e il palato. Quello era un altro modo per darsi energia, e scaricare i nervi. Solo che si sentiva un po' verme, trattava quel corpo come fosse suo, senza sapere chiaramente se voleva che lo fosse.

Quando lei cercò di slacciargli la cintura dei pantaloni neri, Hisashi tornò alla realtà. «Fra poco iniziano le lezioni, Aruna…» Disse staccandosi da lei e correndo alle panchine, presso le quali aveva posato le sue scarpe.

«Andiamo? » Fece quando fu di ritorno.

«Io avrei preferito restare qui con te, ma se proprio dobbiamo… » un po' contrariata la ragazza lo prese per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori della palestra.

Era una caldissima e radiosa giornata di inizio primavera e l'aria profumava dei fiori coltivati nelle aiuole del liceo Shohoku, violette e margherite, era un odore intenso, ma fortemente dolciastro. I raggi del sole inondarono i due ragazzi regalando ai capelli di lei graziosi riflessi dorati. Hisashi la guardò, davvero non capiva dove fosse il problema. Era bella, intelligente, solare…allora perché non riusciva ad amarla?

Appena svoltato l'angolo i due scorsero infondo al vialetto che stavano percorrendo, la massa di studenti in divisa che rifluiva nel cortile diretta verso l'entrata dell'istituto.

Nel momento in cui i due furono visibili, un gruppetto di tre ragazzi chiamò Hisashi a gran voce. «Mitsui! Ehi, Mitsui! » Gridò un occhialuto ragazzo dall'altra parte del cortile.

«Io vado… » Mormorò Aruna sfiorando con un dito il palmo della mano destra di Hisashi. «Lo sai, quei bestioni non mi sono molto simpatici… »

Lui la guardò allontanarsi con la bocca spalancata; forse era per quello. Lei… lei non capiva il suo mondo. Restò imbambolato per qualche secondo buono, poi, all'improvviso una mano piuttosto grossa gli si posò sulla spalla.

«A pomiciare di prima mattina, eh, Micchi? » disse un ragazzo alto dalla zazzera rossa ridendo come un ebete.

«Do'hao! »Fu il commento di un moretto lì vicino.

«che hai detto stupida kitsune? » Ringhiò il rosso.

«Ebete. » Disse ancora il moro allontanandosi verso l'entrata inseguito dal rossino che gli sbraitava contro.

«Ma come fanno litigare di prima mattina… » Si chiese Mitsui scotendo la testa.

«Chi? Rukawa e Sakuragi? » Fece un ragazzo occhialuto e piuttosto mingherlino accanto a lui. «Deve essere un talento naturale… »

«Sai che ti dico, Kogure? hai ragione..,» I due risero di gusto, poi si avviarono verso l'entrata. Qui un folto gruppo di ragazzi si spintonava energicamente per guadagnare una decente posizione davanti ad una grande bacheca, di cui i due ragazzi, decisamente indietro, non riuscirono a distinguere il contenuto.

«Ehi, Ayako, » Disse Mitsui rivolgendosi ad una ragazza dai lunghi ricci scuri poco più avanti. «che succede? »

«Non lo so» fu la risposta. «Sto cercando di scoprirlo. »

Il moro la guardò un po' sconvolto. A che serviva perdere tanto tempo per qualcosa che non si conosce? Scotendo la testa si avviò in classe; ci mancava solo che facesse tardi per qualche idiozia, il prof l'avrebbe praticamente ucciso. Il trimestre era praticamente finito e lui non era uscito dall'ospedale che da poche settimane, non poteva decisamente permettersi quel lusso.

«Ehi, Mitsui, dove vai? » Gli chiese Kogure da lontano.

«Non ho tempo da perdere! »

**ORA DI PRANZO.**

«Mitsui! » una ragazza dai riccioli neri, che sicuramente i ragazzi del secondo piano avevano creduto una forsennata, correva a perdifiato gridando il nome del numero quattordici della squadra di basket. «Mitsui! » Chiamò ancora spalancando la porta della terza J.

«Ayako! » Esclamò Mitsui di rimando vedendola comparire sulla porta della sua classe, ansimando come una pazza. «Che succede? » Chiese avvicinandosi a lei.

«Vieni subito! Devi venire subito giù…la bacheca…la bacheca! » Balbettava in modo confuso. Mitsui non capiva ma, almeno, sembrava che non fosse niente di grave dato che la ragazza saltellava quasi dalla gioia.

«Non ti capisco, Ayako…»

«Vieni con me. » Sentenziò decisa Ayako trascinando il ragazzo per un braccio fino al piano terra. Si fermarono davanti alla bacheca che aveva attirato l'attenzione di un mucchio di studenti, quella mattina. «Ecco. » Disse Ayako mostrandogliene il contenuto e guardandolo trionfale.

Hisashi guardò, e rimase imbambolato, con la bocca leggermente aperta, lo sguardo sconcertato. «Che… » Cercò di parlare, ma le parole gli morirono in gola di fronte a ciò che vide. Nella bacheca facevano bella mostra una serie di foto, bellissime, d'effetto, sicuramente l'opera di un grande ed esperto artista, ma…«Che ci fanno delle mie foto in una bacheca scolastica? » Ruggì.

Per tutta risposta Ayako fece spallucce. «Non lo so….è strano, direi…anche se…non mi è nuova questa cosa…»

«Perché è strano? È tanto assurdo che qualcuno si interessi a me? » Oppose il ragazzo falsamente offeso.

Ayako rise.

Hisashi le visionò accuratamente, una per una, e constatò che la ragazza aveva ragione. Era strano. Erano state scattate durante momenti in cui nessuno avrebbe mai potuto vederne l'autore, in questo modo era impossibile capire chi fosse. Durante le partite di allenamento erano troppi gli spettatori e sarebbe stato troppo semplice confondersi.

Tornò ancora, nei giorni seguenti, a vedere quelle foto, non sapeva perché, ma lo attraevano, suscitando in lui un misto di curiosità e dispetto; per quanto si sforzasse di togliersi quei pensieri dalla testa, non poteva fare a meno di pensarci, vedeva quelle immagini davanti ai suoi occhi di continuo, era come un'ossessione. Sembrava che il fotografo, o fotografa, come stava cercando di convincersi, avesse scattato con la chiara attenzione di catturare le sue emozioni più intense; e Hisashi sapeva bene che queste scaturivano solo quando giocava a basket, niente lo stimolava di più, nient'altro tirava fuori il meglio di se. E l'autore di quelle foto sembrava essersene accorto; non solo aveva ripreso il volto concentrato del giocatore ma anche i singoli gesti che esprimevano lo sforzo e la grinta che metteva nel gioco. L'istante in cui la palla distaccava dalle sue mani, i muscoli contratti, il volto concentrato, il pugno chiuso in segno di vittoria. La capacità di quell'artista di catturare le emozioni lo spaventava; quelle, certo, erano emozioni, sensazioni che tutti potevano vedere in una partita o in un allenamento qualunque, facendo solo un po' più attenzione a lui, più che all'azione che stava conducendo; ma c'era quel qualcosa in più, come se realmente quell'artista, chiunque fosse, cercasse di andare più a fondo, oltre quelle che erano semplicemente la grinta o l'adrenalina che scaturivano da tutto il suo essere quando partiva in contropiede, o andava a canestro. Come se sapesse di quella gioia ritrovata dopo tempo immane, dopo quella che era sembrata una vita. E sapeva che, se solo avesse avuto la possibilità di incontrarlo, di avere qualche contatto con lui, la persona che era dietro quell'obbiettivo sarebbe riuscita nel suo intento, mettendolo completamente a nudo, indagando nel suo essere e scoprire i pensieri più remoti di se.

"Non pensavo di essere così visto da fuori" Si ritrovò a pensare un giorno, tanto per sdrammatizzare "Però, bel culetto che ho!"

E nel riso una tristezza enorme lo prese; il desiderio di incontrarla davvero quella persona…di parlarle. Cosa gli avrebbe detto, come avrebbe scoperto il suo cuore?

Istintivamente allungò una mano per toccare il vetro della bacheca.

«Fissi ancora quelle foto? » Lo riprese Aruna mentre si accingevano a tornare a casa. Lui non rispose, ritrasse repentinamente la mano, delusa dal mancato contatto, facendo finta di niente. «Sarà stata qualche maniaca. » Osservò scocciata. «Non capisco poi cosa ci sia di tanto speciale in quelle foto tanto da attirare mezza studentesca. »

«Chi ti dice che è una ragazza? » Le chiese meccanicamente.

«Dalle inquadrature… » Rispose semplicemente lei. «Comunque, scordiamoci di quelle foto. A casa mia non c'è nessuno… » Sussurrò sensualmente.

«Ah…Vuoi giocare di nuovo alla preda e al cacciatore! » Continuò lui sullo stesso tono. « Mi piace quel gioco…»

Si puntellò su un gomito, ripensando ancora una volta alle foto della bacheca; non sapeva esattamente cosa lo tormentasse in quelle immagini; era assurdo, ma sentiva come se davvero in quelle foto ci fosse la sua anima e non la sua immagine, come se chi le aveva scattate lo conoscesse, o, almeno avesse capito, attraverso il suo obbiettivo, ciò che lui era davvero, cosa che ultimamente sfuggiva a tutti. Bè, non che lui avesse dato un aiuto, era particolarmente restio a fornire informazioni di carattere personale, avvolto dalla ceca illusione che la solitudine potesse dargli la pace che cercava; e, anche se a una prima esperienza era sembrato così, con il tempo aveva imparato che schermarsi il cuore con una barriera così spessa che, non solo non riusciva a esprimere più se stesso, ma addirittura non riusciva personalmente a percepire quelli che gli altri cercavano di comunicargli, non aveva fatto male che a lui.

Si rigirò lentamente, attento a non svegliare la ragazza che dormiva al suo fianco, avvolta nel lenzuolo bianco. Le accarezzo il pallido viso, ancora accaldato. Quanto era che stavano insieme? Poco, pochissimo; da quando lui era tornato "normale". Gliel'aveva presentata suo padre, come figlia di un suo collega, evidentemente intenzionato a farli mettere insieme e, tanto per cambiare, suo padre era riuscito a fargli fare quello che voleva; per ora andava bene. Aruna era bella, sexy, ma molto vanitosa, intelligente e, cosa che più in lei la rendeva simile al signor Mitsui padre, era anche molto ambiziosa. Ma non avevano niente in comune, e questo, a lungo andare, avrebbe provocato dei problemi, se lo sentiva. Lei era una tennista, sport che l'aveva raffinata e resa elegante, lui un "rozzo baskettomane" come lo definiva Aruna. Forse era quel senso di novità che lo aveva reso interessante ai suoi occhi. Quel suo essere indipendente e selvaggio, diverso da tutti quei ragazzini snob che aveva sempre conosciuto. E presto o tardi si sarebbe annoiata. Lo sapeva.

La ragazza si mosse e, inspirando profondamente, aprì i grandi occhi nocciola. «Sei sveglio…. » Asserì sbattendo le ciglia.

«Già… » Annuì lui. «E si è fatto tardi…vado a casa… »

Hisashi si alzò dal piccolo lettino della stanza di lei e si rivestì. Era sempre così quando andava a casa sua; lasciavano che la passione prendesse possesso dei loro corpi, facevano l'amore e poi, quando si svegliavano, lui andava via subito. In effetti, non avevano molte occasioni per stare davvero insieme. E poteva sembrare strano per un ragazzo di diciotto anni, che va per i diciannove, con gli ormoni impazziti, che questo non bastasse; lui voleva di più; voleva un rapporto vero, fatto di passione, certo, anche quella, ma soprattutto di tutto il resto, sorrisi imbarazzati, dolci carezze e delicati baci al chiaro di luna, lunghe chiacchierate e, perché no, anche qualche litigio, per poi fare pace, ovvio. Ma soprattutto voleva che la sua metà lo conoscesse per quello che era realmente e per questo lo accettasse. Far finta che il periodo nero da cui stava cercando di uscire non fosse mai esistito era un compromesso che non poteva accettare.

Sempre meglio di una ragazza maledettamente disposta ad assecondarlo e che, infondo, non lo conosceva.

**To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Uno sguardo oltre l'obiettivo_

_By Manu_Hikari_

2nd Click!

«Ehi, svegliati Mitsui! » Gridò Akagi gettando la palla dritta sullo stomaco del compagno con il numero quattordici che sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri; cosa inaccettabile durante gli allenamenti.

«Scusa capitano, io…» Cercò di giustificarsi lui con un sorrisetto.

«Eri distratto, lo so. » lo interruppe l'altro decisamente incazzato «Forse venti giri di campo ti faranno tornare la voglia di stare attento! »

Il numero quattordici obbedì senza fiatare, non aveva voglia di mettersi a litigare con il capitano; questo lasciò tutti senza parole. Di solito Hisashi era ultra polemico e le escogitava tutte pur di defilarsi dagli allenamenti extra.

Doveva assolutamente risolvere il mistero di quelle foto, o ne sarebbe impazzito. Era passata una settimana, ormai. Non era tanto la curiosità di scoprirne l'autore, quanto, piuttosto, incontrarlo e parlarci; forse lui sarebbe stato capace di aiutarlo a superare quel senso di disfatta e depressione che lo tormentava. Pur cercando di riparare al male che aveva fatto, gli sembrava che non fosse mai abbastanza e gli sembrava di non essere capace di ricambiare la fiducia che quei ragazzi riponevano in lui; quei meravigliosi ragazzi che,nonostante tutto, gli avevano dato una nuova possibilità. E gli sembrava di essere un maledetto verme, perché, anche se sapeva fin dall'inizio di non amare Aruna, non si decideva a lasciarla, solo per non sentirsi di nuovo puntare il dito contro dall'unica persona di cui non aveva ancora riconquistato la fiducia; suo padre continuava ad ignorare le sue richieste d' aiuto che, seppur mute, erano ben chiare. Desiderava da tempo che suo padre lo perdonasse completamente e che glielo dicesse di persona, senza troppe figure retoriche, con parole semplici; forse perché si illudeva che in questo modo il suo senso di colpa sarebbe stato lavato via come polvere dalla pioggia, forse perché udire quelle parole lo avrebbe reso sicuro che quel perdono era reale, ma ne aveva un gran bisogno.

«Si può sapere che ti prende Mitsui? » Fu l'improvviso rimprovero di Ayako una volta terminati gli allenamenti. «Non ne hai azzeccata una! »

L'aveva raggiunto a bordo campo, dopo quessti se ne stava fermo ad ansimare forte; affaticato da un ritmo troppo intenso. Un ritmo a cui non si era ancora abituato, ma che amava, amava con tutta la sua anima, con tutto il suo corpo, la mente…tutto se stesso era rivolto al basket, tutto.

«Lo so, Aya, ma… » Tentò di rispondere; le parole mozzate dal fiatone.

«Ancora le foto? » Dedusse lei sedendosi accanto al ragazzo sugli spalti semideserti.

Il ragazzo annuì. «Anche. »

«Ma stai ancora arrovellandoti il cervello? » Fece la ragazza sconcertata. «Non ti è minimamente passato per la testa chiedere informazioni al club di fotografia? »

Ma certo! Come aveva fatto a non pensarci prima! Era davvero stupido…in quel club ci doveva essere almeno un anima che conoscesse l'autore di quelle foto.

«Come mai ti interessa così tanto? » Chiese ancora Ayako.

«Non lo so…ma c'è qualcosa in quelle foto che mi affascina incredibilmente. » Rispose Hisashi rigirandosi la palla tra le mani « Forse è solo una stupida speranza, forse mi sto semplicemente rincretinendo, ma è come se fossi sicuro che quella persona, chiunque sia, potrebbe aiutarmi. »

«Ehi! C'è nessuno? » Gridò Hisashi bussando alla porta di un laboratorio al secondo piano che recava sulla porta la scritta "Club fotografico".

«Chi è? » Chiese un ragazzo castano, poco più basso di Hisashi, che sembrava un po' contrariato dalla visita non attesa. «Insomma, stiamo sviluppando…ti sembra il momento di disturbare? »

«Scusa, ma devo parlare con un responsabile. » Rispose allora Hisashi con un tono di voce lievemente più basso.

«È tanto urgente? » Oppose l'altro.

Mitsui annuì con un breve cenno della testa.

«Oh, e va bene. » si arrese il fotografo uscendo dal laboratorio e seguendolo qualche metro più in là. «Che cosa vuoi? » Gli chiese. «Non dirmi che vuoi lasciare il basket per darti alla fotografia? »

«Dico, ma sei scemo?... » esclamò il pivot dello Shohoku agitando la mano davanti a viso dell'altro. «…A proposito…come fai a sapere che gioco a basket? » aggiunse sorpreso rendendosi conto solo in un secondo momento di ciò che il ragazzo aveva detto.

« Le foto. » Rispose quello facendo spallucce. «E poi lo sanno tutti… »

«Appunto. » Sottolineò Mitsui. «Le foto. È di quello che volevo parlar…perché scuoti la testa? »

«Mi dispiace non poterti essere utile, ma non ne sappiamo niente neppure noi; » Anticipò il ragazzo realmente dispiaciuto. «anche se non è affatto escluso che sia un membro del nostro club. »

«In che senso? »

«Ha uno stile che per molti versi ricorda quello di alcuni del nostro club e poi… »

«Poi…? »

Il ragazzo del club fotografico, che si presentò come Hiroki Matsutomo, terza C, trascinò Mitsui nell'entrata, davanti alla bacheca. «Guarda qui. » Gli disse mostrandogli, in un angolo, un nome scritto in stampato con un pennarello d'oro.

«Orione… » Lesse Hisashi. «è lei? »

«Ovviamente questo non è il suo vero nome; è solo uno pseudonimo. » Gli fece notare Matsutomo. «Quindi nessuno sa che realmente sia e non si sa neppure che sesso abbia. Comunque, non è la prima volta che espone i suoi lavori. »

«L'ha fatto altre volte? »

«Si, e quasi sempre espone gruppi di foto con un solo soggetto… quasi sempre un atleta, ma cambia molto raramente persona. È come se vedesse nei suoi soggetti…»

«Qualcosa di unico. » disse Hisashi univocamente con l'altro ragazzo. Il moretto si morse il labbro cercando di riflettere. «Non si sa proprio niente di questo Orione? » Chiese poi mentre giravano l'angolo avvicinandosi alle scale da cui erano scesi..

«Solo che non fa la prima. Ha esposto per la prima volta l'anno scorso, quindi potrebbe fare la seconda, ma anche la terza. Tutto qui. È una specie di leggenda anche per noi… »

«Bè…grazie mille lo stesso, mi dispiace di averti fatto perdere tempo. » Disse Hisashi, un po' sconfortato.

«Figurati…se scopri qualcosa fammi sapere, ok? Ci farebbe comodo uno così nel nostro club! » Se ne ritornò in laboratorio, salendo le scale di corsa.

Hisashi, invece, guardò l'orologio e si disse che s'era fatta proprio ora di tornare a casa, non che qualcuno l'aspettasse, suo padre e la sua compagna si erano sicuramente trattenuti al lavoro. Al più ci sarebbe stata Heiwa. E poi, cominciava ad avere una gran fame.

Qualcosa lo distrasse mentre si dirigeva verso l'entrata principale; o meglio qualcuno.


End file.
